A cloud computing service is a service allowing a user to store content in cloud storage on the Internet, rather than local storage, thus enabling the user to access the cloud storage and freely use the content stored therein at anytime and anywhere using an Internet accessible device.
In accordance with a conventional cloud storage management method, as the amount of content to be recorded increases, new storage is additionally connected to existing storage via a gateway. In this case, a case may frequently occur where the function of the additionally connected cloud storage is limited to the range of the function of the existing storage. In a cloud computing service in which the additional installation of storage is essentially required, the limitation of the function of the additionally installed cloud storage is an important factor.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-0021608 relates to a method and system for managing server performance, and discloses technology for generating in time reports on the performance of servers and the current usage status of the servers so as to optimize the performance of various types of servers used in a cloud computing service.
However, such a technology related to the conventional cloud computing service is merely interested in the timely generation of reports associated with servers rather than storage, and does not present detailed technology for optimizing the content and APIs depending on the additional installation of cloud storage.
Therefore, to optimize the content and APIs depending on the additional installation of cloud storage, urgently required is a new cloud storage management technology that collects distributed content segments of the same uploader using uploader-based identifiers of content, and aligns and moves large-capacity content of a heavy uploader and frequently accessed temporary log files or the like to a storage suitable for the use purpose thereof.